


Carols

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, A lot of the guys are mentioned in this, Christmas Music, How Do I Tag, Music, Piano, Yancy is a Musical Prison Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Yancy is exploring the manor and stumbles upon something nobody even knew about. As a result, a number of the Egos learn something about Dark, as well.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Carols

Yancy was roaming the halls of the manor, as he often did. The freedom of no longer being confined to a cell was something he was still getting used to, and exploring the seemingly endless halls and rooms of the old house was helping him to adjust to being able to go where he pleased. He was just humming to himself as he walked, turning down a hall he didn’t think he’d ever been down, and went about exploring. Most of the doors lead to empty rooms, some lead to rooms that were simply used for storage, and a couple of them were locked up tight. There was one, though, that caught Yancy’s attention.

The final door he’d found was a set of double doors, tucked away in a little alcove at the end of the hall; they would’ve been easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention. Giving a shrug, the former inmate tried the doorknob, his brow furrowing when it resisted. He tried again, getting the knob to turn; it seemed to protest, quietly squeaking as it turned for what seemed to be the first time in ages. The hinges also protested, creaking as Yancy did his best to open the door quietly. He scanned the room, and found nobody inside. Although there was nobody in the room, there were a few things stored inside; some old cameras and microphones, a handful of boxes and an old trunk, among other things.

Yancy stepped into the room, looking around the fairly large room. There were a couple of things covered up with white sheets; one leaning against the wall, and one more in the middle of the room. He went over to the flat, covered object against the wall, first, and pulled the sheet back; under the sheet, he found an old mirror. The frame was wooden, and fairly simple in how it was decorated, but that wasn’t what caught Yancy’s attention. What caught his eye was that the mirror itself was broken. The shards were covered in a layer of dust, despite the fact that the mirror had been covered up, and each reflected his image a bit differently. He couldn’t help but wonder why they kept an old broken mirror stored away, but shook the question from his mind.

He then moved on from the mirror, covering it back up and making sure it was set up the same way he’d found it. Yancy turned to the larger object that was covered up. It was a familiar shape, and he was fairly sure that he knew what it was. The former inmate carefully removed the sheet from the top of the object, revealing the piano that was underneath. It was clearly on the old side, but it had been well cared for, despite the fine layer of dust that had managed to get through the sheet. With a glance towards the double doors to the room, Yancy lifted the cover from the keys, and lightly pressed on one of them, drawing forth the proper note, making it seem as if the piano had been kept in tune, despite the lack of use.

“Looks like no one comes in here,” he mumbled to himself. “Nobody’ll mind…”

Nodding to himself, and once again glancing towards the door, Yancy sat down at the bench. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his fingers, rolling his shoulders as he situated himself at the piano, and began to play.

“We three kings of Orient are,” he quietly began to sing, watching his hands as he played. “Bearing gifts we traverse afar. Field and fountain, moor and mountain, following yonder star.” Yancy’s voice and the sound of the piano filled the room, and as he continued to sing and play, the music filtered through much of the manor. He shut his eyes, letting himself practically melt into the music as he played, hardly noticing that he was drawing an audience of the other Egos who were growing curious of the sudden piano music they heard.

By the time Yancy opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by Host, Dr. Iplier, Eric, Illinois, King, Bim, Ed, Wilford, and the twins. All of them were seemingly impressed, seeing as none of them said a word when Yancy stopped playing, looking around him at the others.

“This is the first time in  _ years  _ we’ve heard anyone play this thing,” CJ stated. He had his camera in hand, though he didn’t seem to be recording at the moment.

“Yeah, Dark used to play all the time, but, at some point, he kinda just stopped,” RJ confirmed. “None of us know why.”

“It’s nice to hear some music again, though,” Wilford piped up.

“Could you play some more?” Eric asked, fiddling with his yellow handkerchief.

“Of course,” Yancy confirmed, thinking for a moment before starting to play once again; the tune to Sleigh Ride filling the room. He didn’t get too far in, though, before another Ego made themselves known, a distinct ringing being heard above Yancy’s playing.

“What are you all doing in here?” he asked once Yancy abruptly stopped playing.

“Well, uh…” Yancy began, “I was just explorin’, and found this… Hadn’t played in a long time, and it was in tune, so I jus’ thought, y’know, what harm could it do?”

“We all heard the music and came to see what it was,” Dr. Iplier stated, with the others nodding in agreement.

“We thought you were playing again,” CJ explained.

“Yeah… We miss you playing, Dark,” RJ confirmed, backing up his twin.

“I didn’t even know this was here,” King stated, with most of the others agreeing with him. They’d really had no clue there was a piano anywhere in the manor.

“He stopped playing a  _ long  _ time ago,” Wilford explained. “I only heard him play once; just a few notes, at that, and nothing more.” The man turned to his husband, a somewhat sad, pleading look in his eyes. “Please, Darky? Could you play for us?”

Dark looked at his husband, and then to the other Egos in the room. After a couple of moments, the demon let out a sigh, wordlessly striding over to the bench where Yancy sat and urging him to scoot over a bit, sitting down beside the former inmate. The twins bounced on the balls of their feet, and CJ lifted his camera up, in order to record what was clearly going to happen.

“What do you say? From the top?” Dark prompted, stretching his fingers a bit as he readied his hands at the keys.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, from the top,” Yancy confirmed.

Following a final nod from Dark, the room soon filled with music once again. The Egos sang as Yancy and Dark played through several different songs at the piano, with CJ making sure to record every moment of it. For the first time in decades, the manor was filled with live music, and it brought a smile to everyone,  _ especially  _ Wilford and the twins. RJ and CJ had missed Dark’s playing - they’d asked him time and time again if he would play again, and eventually gave up on asking when they found that they were turned away every time - and Wilford had only seen recordings the twins had made of a few times Dark had played for them, and longed to hear him play in person. There was no better way to reintroduce the live piano music to the manor than through some cheerful carols. Meanwhile, another, smaller instrument sat in a case on one of the shelves in the room, unnoticed by anyone there, as the joyful holiday music continued.


End file.
